Wing Wu
:Not to be confused with Wing the goose from ''Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po.'' | Gender = Female | Eye color = Yellow | Fur color = Gray and white with spots | Clothing = Simple robes, fingerless gloves, head, ear & leg wrappings | Other attributes = | Also known as = Wing Wu | Status = Unknown | Residence = Wu Fortress | Occupation = Member of the Wu Sisters | Affiliation(s) = Wu Sisters | Family = Su Wu and Wan Wu (sisters) | Combat style = Unspecified | Shorts = Secrets of the Masters | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | Voiced by = IMDb.com - Secrets of the Masters }} Wing Wu is a leopard and a member of the Wu Sisters. She and her two other sisters, Su Wu and Wan Wu, are the main antagonists in Secrets of the Masters. Biography In Secrets of the Masters Years ago, the Wu Sisters were the most feared villains in China, up until they were somehow captured and placed in three different prisons, as they were at their most powerful when together. It is unknown which prison Wing Wu was placed in, but by the events of Secrets of the Masters, Wing and Wan Wu somehow escaped their respective prisons and traveled to Jinzhou Palace to rescue their third sister Su Wu. After sneaking past the guards and firing a rope across the room where Su Wu was being kept, they climbed across until they were right about Su Wu's sarcophagus. Lowered down by her sister, Wing reached through the hanging alarm bells and picked the lock with her claw. Wing and her two sisters proceeded to decimate the guards and make their escape. They returned to their fortress inside the Hubei Volcano, where Su revealed her new plan to unite China's gangs and form a criminal syndicate. As ordered, Wing and Wan Wu wrote dozens of messages and sent them off by falcon to all the gang leaders, summoning them to the fortress for a meeting. Two days later, the meeting was well underway. As Wing and Wan stood silently to the side, Su made her speech to the gang leaders. The meeting went well up until the warriors Rhino, Croc and Ox made their entrance, scaring off the gang leaders. Infuriated, the Wu Sisters formed their infamous "Wu-vortex" and attacked the warriors. They were defeated when the trio took advantage of the sisters' one weakness (their tail knot which held the vortex together) and separated them, then defeating them individually. After the battle, Wing was presumably returned to her respective prison. In Kung Fu Panda: The Game Wing appeared in Kung Fu Panda: The Game in the level Howling Moon. When Po was lost in the woods he arrived at the Wu sister's huts, Wing and her sisters thought he was a spy. Wing, Wan, and Su attacked him, but were defeated. Personality Coming soon! Fighting style Coming soon! Relationships Her sisters Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Gallery Images WuSistersPoster.jpg| WuFortressClansMeeting.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Felines Category:Tales of Po Characters Category:Leopards